1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drive mounting assemblies and computer chassis and, particularly, to a drive mounting assembly capable of protecting a drive from contamination and a computer chassis using the drive mounting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer chassis usually include drives, for example CD-ROM drives.
The drives of conventional computer chassis are partially exposed, thus the drives may be contaminated.